Zero
by CirieDanosaur7
Summary: Laika faces massive changes in her life when she moves to London... And meets someone she's only imagined meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Laika's POV:

I'd had enough. I needed a break. A break from life. A break from that little old town of Opal, California. I left.

I filled out all the paperwork verifying I'd completed the required highschool courses, quit my dance classes, packed up all my junk, said goodbye to those worth remembering, and ditched America half way through my senior year.

London. That's where I went. I'd always wanted to go there. Ever since I was a child I had heard my mom's stories of her studies there. I had dreamed of a day when I'd travel there for college. Travel there for school. Haha, no. Now I traveled there to get away. Get away from the stress, anxiety, and the looming shadow that was my life. I left to leave.

When My flight finally landed in London, I practically dove out the exit gate. As I approached the luggage carousel, I noticed three bags the same bright green colour as mine and mistakenly grabbed the wrong one. I soon realized it wasn't mine when some woman from across the room shouted "Thief! She's stealing my bag!" And four men ran at me as I dropped the bag, picked up the right one, and ran for my life...and whatever dignity I had left.

Finally, my taxi pulled up outside my apartment building. I'd never actually seen it in person...just vague blurry photos online. I hadn't really bothered to look much into where I was actually staying, which was probably a bad idea. (Considering I'd never even been out of the country, let alone in London.) But from the looks of it, I'd chosen well. The exterior was a flat white, with massive glass windows every two feet up. I entered the lobby, and took the lift to floor 7. Wow. I was way up...When the lift finally stopped, I exited it and turned left sharply, nearly running into a four-foot something brunette girl with big blue eyes... April, my roommate. I could tell. "Ummmm, are you April Hughes by any chance?" I asked. "You wouldn't happen to be Laika Liten, would you?!" She said in a painfully cheerful voice. "Why yes, I am." I replied. She then proceeded to grip my arm painfully and practically sprint to our apartment. "How delightful." I quietly said behind my gritted teeth, as my suitcase and duffle bag smashed against my ankles.


	2. Chapter 2

Laika's POV:

My new flat was a reasonable size, with pale hardwoods floors, and white walls. I came to the conclusion that April hadn't been living there long, after finding that all but the living room and her room were void of furniture. And even so, April's room was bare. A white comforter, corresponding white pillows, white rug, and black curtains. No desk. No bedside table. No posters. Nothing. Just an empty white box.

"So how long have you been living here?" I asked, trying to fill the silence.

"About a year and a half now, I'd say." April replied almost excitedly.

"Tis lovely. Isn't it?" She asked, a grin rapidly spreading on her face.

"Quite." I murmured in agreement. Still not sure what to make of her eerily spartan room.

"Your room's just down the hall to the left. Diagonal from mine." She chimed, still smiling.

"One more thing before I go and unpack... Where's all of your stuff?" I inquired.

"Pardon?"

"You know, magazines, books, shoes, clothes..." I clarified.

"Oh! Yes, yes. They're all under my bed. I believe minimalism is the key to bringing out your inner joy. One doesn't need much to be happy... Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to go and take a quick shower before bed. " She then tiptoed out of the room, in an almost giddy manner.

"Great. I'm living with an overly optimistic minimalist... She's sure going to love my poster collection." I thought to myself, as I dragged my duffle bag into the room where April had shoved my suitcase earlier.

Not too shabby. It was a nice size. I'd say about 17' by 20'. Bigger than my room back home for sure. There would be plenty of room for my full sized bed, desk, and bean bag chair. Not even counting the wall space I'd have for my posters...

My posters. They were from every movie, tv show, band, or YouTuber I'd ever liked. And they were the only things that I had left from my home in California. Besides clothes of course.

I snatched my duffel bag, and daftly maneuvered the old sticky zipper. I grabbed the first one I saw and prepared myself, tape in hand. I smirked as I unrolled my Kickthepj poster I had made myself when I was fifteen. The chibi drawing of Peej staring back at me with a permanent side smile, in his arms his famous Pikachu stuffed animal. I began to giggle as I uncovered my old Star Wars poster. It had been my favorite movie at the time.

I finally reached the last one. Feeling the tears I'd been repressing for so long well up in my eyes, I unrolled it. Danisnotonfire. Oh, Dan. Always there to cheer me up. The large pencil sketch that I'd copied off some google photo years ago, looked as new as ever. It hadn't smudged much in the past year since it had been forcibly put in storage. And my favorite part, Dan's eyes, still looked as crisp and smooth as they had been when I'd drawn them.

After about five hours of pinning and taping all my posters up, unpacking, and making my new room look somewhat livable, I decided to take a shower. I checked my watch just before I hopped in and realized it was already 2:30 A.M. "Holyyyyy..." I whispered to myself. I rushed in and out of the shower in less than five minutes, hoping not to wake Miss minimalism across the hall. And shuffled into my Paul Frank pjs before dozing off on top of my Green and Blue spotted covers. While I slept, I dreamt I had gone to VidCon and met the Fantastic Foursome...but everyone was wearing the same bland white clothes. (Which I now realize was probably due to my seeing April's room for the first time.

As I walked into the kitchen the next morning, I noticed a small pink note on the clean kitchen counter. It read "Dearest Laika, I've gone out to pick up some breakfast. Should be back at around 11:00. Help yourself to the fridge! 3 April" I shoved the note in the trash and looked at the white clock on the wall. It was nearly 10:30. I had thirty minutes. Naturally, I hobbled back to my room, sat at my desk, and opened my laptop. I then proceeded to log into YouTube, only to find that Dan had a new video up. "Summer in the City 2014" it was titled. After watching the video, I found out that Summer in the City was a YouTube meet up in London this coming summer! And he, Phil, Chris, and PJ were all going! I quickly scrambled my phone out of my pocket and set an alarm for the date.

I was actually going to meet the Fantastic Foursome. I guess my dream was literally coming true.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have ever owned any youtubers mentioned in this fic.

A/N: This chapter starts off about three months later in summer. Sorry for the timelapse.

Laika's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating violently on my bedside table. "Who the heck is calling me at six in the morning?!" I practically yelled. I rolled over, fumbled around for my phone like a drunk girl, grabbed it and stared at the screen. It was my alarm, and my screen read "SUMMER IN THE CITY, YOU LAZY POTATO." I now recalled setting it months earlier. I quickly sat up, and thought about what I'd need...Sunscreen, a tube full for my ungodly white skin. My Totoro backpack, and something for the Fantastic Foursome to sign...Hmmm... MY POSTERS. I quickly grabbed each of my Fantastic Foursome posters, rolled them up, and shoved them each into their corresponding storage tubes. "What to wear?" I thought aloud...

Several minutes later I had pieced together my blue and brown striped sweater, over top of my white button up, with my khaki jeans, and white Vans. Once I'd finished dressing I put on a little concealer, eyeliner, and my favorite mascara, and fixed my dyed black hair into a Bow bun, letting my bangs hang free...after they'd been straightened of course. Finally I was ready to go. I tossed my phone and wallet into my backpack, wrote April a note explaining my absence, and walked out the door.

It was already nine O'clock by the time I got to the park, and the meet up started at 9:15. Perfect timing. I made a brief loop of the park looking for any signs of the group, until I found a group of girls all wearing Crabsticks shirts.

"Excuse me? Is this where Summer in the City will be?" I asked.

"Of course! We wouldn't be sitting here if it weren't!" One of the girls snapped.

"Well...Thank you...I guess." I muddled the last part, not wishing to upset the obviously nerve wracked fangirl even further.

I sat down a few feet from their group, pulled out my phone, and began thumbing through my contacts. Evelyn Rey. My best friend. My best friend who died in a car crash seven months ago...My eyes started to water, but I just wiped the liquid away. Evelyn wouldn't have wanted me to cry, especially not on the day that I was going to meet my heros. Especially not today.

She was the only one I ever talked to about the Fantastic Foursome. She was the first one I told when I first discovered Dan...And she was the only one that knew how much that day influenced me.

She and I had so many great memories of watching "Reasons why Dan's a fail!" At two A.M. So many memories indeed. But now I was the only one to remember them. I was the only one who got to take joy in the thoughts of yesterday. And that made me feel selfish. And alone. And dead.

A few minutes past as I sat there staring at my phone's glaring screen, thinking about what it was like before I lost my best friend. Finally it was 9:15 and a few YouTubers had shown up. None that I knew or recognized though.

It was about 9:22 when I saw them. Phil, followed by Pj and Chris, walking over to a screaming huddle of flailing girls. "Where's Dan?" I thought... "He must be around here somewhere...or maybe he's just running late." I said, consoling myself. Pushing aside my worries, I walked over and attempted to get into what I thought was the line for signatures, and awaited my turn.

After what seemed like a decade, I made it to the front and walked up to the three, posters and Sharpie in hand.

"Hi! I'm Laika." I said in my least-stalkerish voice.

"I'm Phi- well I guess you already know who we are." Phil laughed.

I continued, "Would you guys mind signing my posters?"

"I'd love too!" Chris barged in.

"What would you like it to say?" Pj asked, considerate as ever.

"Anything! As long as it's from you!" I squeaked, my voice cracking on the last syllable.

They signed my posters, I took a photo with each one separately, and lastly took one big group shot. I turned to leave, but was stopped in my tracks by a thought. I looked back.

"Oh, um. By the way. Do any of you know where Dan is?" I mumbled.

"I'm afraid he's not coming today." Phil answered.

And that's when everything went down hill.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my Cīriesaurs! Sorry for lack of updating yesterday! I plan on posting a chapter every other day now. It's just a heck of a lot easier for me to have one day to write, and then one day to publish. Sorry for the short chapter in advance. So anyway, thank you for reading, and don't forget to Review and follow! love, Cīrie

Phil's POV (I know, new right?!)

The look on her face was so..so...so full of disappointment. It almost made me want to cry. Now, I do get a lot of sad faces when ever people recognize me in public and I'm not with Dan, but this was different. It was like her whole day. No. Life was leading up to this point, and I just shattered everything by saying that Dan wasn't coming.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Ye-yes. I'm fine. I was just hoping to meet Dan." She said as she choked back visible tears.

"Everyone always wants to meet Dan!" Chris scoffed.

"Shut up Chris. She was just expecting us all to be here." I snapped. I wasn't gonna let him beat her down for being a Danosaur.

"I'm sorry, he's just a little hormonal today." I winked at the girl.

"HEYYYYYYY!" Chris smirked.

"Now now ladies. Why don't we just give the poor girl a break and let her go visit the other YouTubers. " Pj said, smiling at Chris and I.

"Whatever." Chris said.

I continued, "Yea, ok. Well it was nice meeting youuuuu...um what was your name again?"

"Laika." She replied with a side smile, I small tears rolling down her cheek unnoticed.

Laika, the girl who actually cared.

(Two days later)

Laika's POV:

I sat in my room, wondering, researching, doing anything to find out why Dan hadn't been there... *ding* A notification popped up on my side bar.

"Danisnotonfire has uploaded a new video"

*click*

"Why I wasn't at Summer in the City" I read as the title.

I immediately watched it.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No...No.

"Hello Internet! So a bunch and you have been asking me why I failed to show up at Summer in the City. Well how do I say this. Um, I'm moving again!" His smile showed happiness, and anxiety at the same time...something was wrong. I knew it. "So this is new news to pretty much all of you...But I have a girlfriend. And I'm moving in with her." My heart sank to the bottom of my empty chest. Crashed into the pit of wooden stakes that was my body. And shattered into more pieces than could ever be counted. "No." I said about a thousand times. I guess it didn't matter what I felt though. I wasn't his girlfriend. I wasn't his friend. I wasn't an acquaintance. I wasn't anybody to him. I was just another one of the millions of mindless fangirls who would cry themselves to sleep that night.

"I know that that's going to upset a lot of you. But she makes me happy. So. Yea. Bye for now!" He smiled and the screen went black. No end screen. Nothing. Nothing at all. None. Zip. Nada...Zero.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello my loverlys! Sorry I failed to post yesterday, I had some unexpected plans on Saturday and didn't get to write. Soooooo here is today's chapter. Thanks to everyone for favoriting and such. And if you haven't... follow, review, and fave! Love you all! Cīrie

Laika's POV:

I laid face down on my floor for about an hour before getting up to eat. I looked at myself in the small square mirror hanging on my wall. My hazel eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot. My pigtail braids where half undone and knotted...I looked like I had died several days ago, and my body was just starting to decompose. Well, the description fit I guess. I felt pretty dead. Nice and lifeless. I stood there thinking about how stupid it was of me to let a YoutTuber destroy my life. Honestly, I didn't know him, but I was acting like it was the apocalypse...alpacalipse...no, I couldn't think about him.

I cleaned myself up a bit, and walked down the hall to my minimalist kitchen. April was sitting at the counter eating some Chinese takeout for lunch, and reading an architecture article.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I really don't know. I think I'm going mental." I told her.

"Maybe you just need a bit of a break from the stresses of life." She piped.

"What?"

"I could take you to my favorite salon! How about that?! Maybe we could get pedicures. I need to look nice for my date tonight anyway." She smirked.

"That sounds nice...wait. Date?" I said feeling a twinge envious.

"Yea! I met this really cute guy in my Structural Geometry class, and we're going for dinner tonight." She said with a small smile.

"Oh, that's nice. I think I'd like to get a pedi. Maybe I do just need a break." I replied.

3 hours later

I walked out of the salon, my toes painted mint. I noticed a small shop out of the corner of my eye. There was a pair of Sherlock themed sneakers with "221 B" printed on the side. I immediately ran into the store, dragging April behind me. I looked through the display finding a size 7. They were £30. It was kind of pricey for my budget, but I decided I hadn't bought anything for myself in a while, and splurged. As I excited the shop I turned left and saw him. Dan Howell was standing merely 15 feet from me, surrounded by a group of girls. I froze. I felt my eyes become hot, and the tears start to well up. I quickly regained control of myself and dabbed the tears away. Good thing I was wearing water proof eyeliner, or I would have had black streaks running down my face. I looked at April, she gave me a confused look.

"That's Danisnotonfire. He's a YoutTuber. And...come on." I grabbed her arm and guided her over to the group cautiously.

"I don't go on the Internet much. I find it too addicting." She said.

"Yea, yea. It is. Good for you. " I answered hastily, trying to get closer to Dan.

As soon as the girls started to disperse, I made my way to the center.

Finally I stood right in front of him. His face still cheery and smiling from something one of the girls had said.

"Hi! Are you a Danosaur too?" He said happily.

"Yea, and I'll have you know that I was very disappointed when you flaked out on Summer in the City." I said much too seriously.

"I'm so sorry. Have you seen my explanation video?" He replied, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes. And I've spent the last week doing what any reasonable fangirl would do. I cried Dan. Yea, I don't even know you. And I cried."

He stood there motionless... I started to feel the anxiety build up inside of me after I realized what I had just said.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just...I'm mental." I looked down at my feet, embarrassed. April, standing partially behind me, added "She's really not mental." In a motherly tone.

He finally spoke. "It's fine. I didn't mean to upset anyone. I was just, well, moving."

"Is she nice to you?" I asked looking up.

"Who?" He asked, looking confused.

"Your girlfriend..." I added.

"Oh, yea. My girlfriend. Yea...um. She's great. She's a real gem." He struggled to answer.

"That's good." I fake smiled.

"Yea." He replied. Fake smiling back.

"Wait...You said you went to Summer in the City...Are you Laika?" He said.

"Ho-How do you know my name?" I stuttered.

"Phil told me about you." He smiled.

Phil Lester told Daniel Howell about me? No. What?! No.

"Really?!" I grinned.

"Really!" Dan perked up.

"Well that's awesome!" I started feeling giddy, like a true fangirl.

"He said you seemed awesome."

We both paused, and just looked at each other, smiling for a moment.

Then he said "Well, I best be off. I was just out buying supplies for the video I was about to make."

"Oh, awesome! I'll be looking out for it!" I smiled.

We exchanged goodbyes, and I turned to leave.

"Hey!" He tapped my shoulder. "I might be needing an extra or two for a Fantastic Foursome video coming up, and I was think that you might like to be in it?"

"I'd love too!" I started to scream on the inside.

"Great! What's your phone number?" He giggled.

And that's when everything started changing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello Internet! So my wifi has not been working properly, thus my absence and lack of updating. Forgiveth me. I beg of you! Sorry for the short chapter as well! Sincerely, Cīrie.

Laika's POV:

I was in a daze. I couldn't believe he asked for my phone number... FRICKEN DAN HOWELL ASKED FOR MY PHONE NUMBER. I knew it was just for video purposes, but it still made my day.

I sat at my desk, scrolling down tumblr for the third hour in a row. Ugh, it was so addicting. I came across a fanfic. The title was "Like that would ever happen". It looked somewhat interesting, so I read it. It was three A.M. so I wasn't looking for heart wrenching literary masterpieces.

Shortly after I finished it, I sat on my bed and recalled the twenty chapter story. The plot was about a girl who met Dan, got to know him better over the course of a few months, and eventually ended up going out with him...

"Like that would ever happen!" I mocked it.

I scoffed at the absurdity, laid down and slept.

Over the next few days the fanfic played over in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was as if it was continuously being read aloud to me. One line in particular. "He looked at her, and smiled." I didn't know why. But that sentence was the one that drove me insane.

It was Saturday. A weekend finally! I sat in the den watching The Twilight Zone, enjoying a clíche cup of Chamomile tea. My cell rang in my pocket. I placed my tea on the coffee table, and wrestled my phone out of the front pocket of my skinny jeans. Dan's face appeared on the screen.

I screamed. Not caring for my dignity.

I stood up, jumped/danced around a little and then answered.

"Hi, this is Laika." I said trying to calm my erratic breathing.

"Hey! It's Dan. I was wondering if you'd mind meeting Peej and I down at the park on the corner of Camille and Third? We're shooting a scene for the new Fantastic Foursome video, and need an extra." He said.

"I'd be happy to. When do you want me to be there?" I asked.

"As soon as possible would be ideal." He replied.

"I'm getting my stuff now!"

After packing all I thought I'd need into my Totoro backpack, I headed out the door. I walked for about fifteen minutes before I saw Pj sitting on a blue park bench. I walked up, waving as I got closer.

"Hey! What's up?" I smiled.

"Not much, just pondering new video ideas for my channel. I'm thinking my next video is going to be about carnivorous pancakes." He gleamed, the familiar spark of insanity in his eyes.

"Sounds fantastic." I replied laughing quietly.

"Yea, I'm quite excited about it...Where could Dan be? He said he'd be here twenty minutes ago... " Pj frowned quizzically.

"I have no idea...Chris's house? Or maybe he's stopped by to see that girlfriend of his." I smirked begrudgingly.

Pj laughed. "Yea, his 'to good to be true' girlfriend."

I feigned a laugh, noticing the suspicious tone to Peej's voice.

A few minutes later, Dan walked up to Peej and I sitting, talking about Pokemon.

"I know! What am I supposed to do with Goldeen?!" I replied to Pj, laughing immensely.

"Hey guys! Looks like you're having fun." Dan said, jealousy in his voice.

"Yeh, so shall we get on with this vid?!" Pj said enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Dan and I said in unison.

I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye. I could've sworn I saw a smile too.

"Maybe that fanfic wasn't so impossible" I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello raging buttercups! (Don't know where that came from) So I have come back from my super long absence with a real explanation! I have a goat, yes a goat, and I had to take him to fair. So that happened. (I'm not kidding.) And then I went to summer camp, and now I'm back! So here is this chapter, I hope you love it. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, follow, and check out my page. It makes me so happy to get reviews! It really does! Love, Cīrie

(P.S. While at my county fair I found a Totoro backpack like Laika's! I obviously bought it. C:)

Laika's POV:

"Oh. My. Gosh. That was so much fun!" I said as I skipped through my apartment door.

"What'd ya do?" April smirked.

"Wellllllll, we taped this whole video all about Pj and Phil turning into some kind of vampires and eating Chris while Dan and I were trying to defeat them and it was so funny since Peej had this fake blood running down his face the whole time and Dan had a wooden stake in his belt loop and his face was so perfect when he stabbed vampire Phil and it was amazing." I gasped for breath, after saying all that in one sentence.

"Wow, sounds like a pretty good day, eh?" She smiled.

"Pretty good indeed." I agreed

A few days later:

I sat at my desk, my hair in a messy bun, reading through page 7 of of the comments from the Fantastic Foursome video I had starred in.

It seemed as if every other comment was from some girl asking if I was Dan's girlfriend...

" .Ha." I maniacally smiled.

I liked all the attention. I wondered when Dan would see them, and what his reaction would be.

"Maybe he'll dump that 'gem' of a girlfriend he has, and take me out instead." I imagined, a smug grin plastered on my face.

I continued sorting through the random 'Omg!1 vampire Pj is so hawt' or 'I wish I could marry this video' comments and found a few more from outraged fan girls calling me 'too fat for Dan', etc.

I outright laughed at one that said "Is that Phil with extensions?"

I thought about Phil and I's similarities and giggled. Same hair colour, same innocence, we could practically be siblings.

I thought about it more. If Dan and Phil were such good friends, then Dan and I, the female equivalent of Phil, should be really good friends too... Maybe even more...

I brushed the thought away, and went back to scrolling comments.

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"ARGHAHAHHAHAA!" I laughed, as I struggled to get it out of my front pocket and ended up tipping my chair over.

*Thud* I hit the floor, still giggling.

"He-he-hello?" I said out of breath, and unable to control my laughter.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?! Being attacked by the tickle monster?"

An all to familiar voice mocked me.

"No, haha. I just somehow managed to tip my chair over trying to get my phone out, BECAUSE YOU CALLED, MR. HOWELL!" I replied, jokingly.

"Oh, well, I was just calling because I wanted to see if you'd read any of the comments on the new video, Ms. Liten."

"You mean Fantastic Foursome: A bloody hell?" I announced in my best movie premier voice.

"Yes, of course. How could I forget?...So did you?" Dan lingered on the last word.

"I may or may not have seen all the Lain/Dainka comments."

"Yeaaaaaaa... Well. So. I. Um...How do you feel about them?" He asked, sounding anxious.

I paused..."How do you feel about them?" I didn't know how to respond. Part of me wanted to poor my heart out. The other wanted to staple it closed.

"I don't know. Depends on how you feel babe."

Did he just call me babe? Holy crap. Dan just called me babe...

"Dainka is my new OTP." I said extremely sarcastically, probably more than I should've.

"OMG. MINE TOO BECKY!" He said, making a reference to 'Becky and Jessica' from his videos.

I just laughed. Still at a loss for words.

"Laika would you like to come over this Saturday? To Phil and I's place?" dan blurted out.

"What? Wait? Over for like what?" I was speechless.

"For like dinner. I'll make something from my Delia cookbook." He said, sounding like the normally cheeky Dan I knew.

"I'd love to. What time should I be there?"

"How about 5? And I'll pick you up." He said.

"What a gentleman. I'll be waiting."

*click*

I screamed as soon as I set my phone down...

DANIEL FRICKING JAMES FRICKING HOWELL JUST ASKED ME TO DINNER. DINNERRRRRRRR. AT HIS HOUSE.

Wait...His house? He said he moved in with his girlfriend. HIS GIRLFRIEND. HOLY... Dan asked me to dinner, at his house...not at his girlfriends house...and he's asking me out...and. No...He couldn't have...No...Did he really lie to everyone on YouTube?


	8. Authors Update!

Authors Update!

Soooo peoples, this ain't no chapter...so don't hate me...buttttt...I JUST HIT 400 VIEWS! WOOHOO PARTAY #HURRAY! Yea! Well, ok. Yea. It's not that many, but it means a lot to me! So again I'm going to ask you to review, follow etc. JUST SOMETHING. It makes me want to write. And you want more chapters right?! So yea. I love every single one of you dorks. Ok. Kk. See ya later! Keep smiling and stuff! ;)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, I felt inclined to write. So I did. Hereith it isith. Review! PLEASE! Not to be desperate or anything...haha...ha...ha...

Dan's POV (teehee):

I wrapped my towel around my waist as I slipped out of the shower.

"Holy shiii-"

"LANGUAGE DANIEL." Phil called from the hallway, obviously overhearing my reaction to the mess of hair that curled on my head. His footsteps headed toward the kitchen, probably looking for a snack.

I don't understand why all the girls like my 'Hobbit Hair'. I hate it. Stupid grandma and her white Afro. Why did I have to get that gene?! Thank God for straighteners.

I grabbed mine, plugged it in, and went to work on my poodle hair.

*knock knock*

"Yeh?"

"What time is Laika coming over?" Phil asked.

"Five. Why?" I said protectively.

"Just wondering when I should leave." He said, a suggestive twinge to his voice. I could feel Phil's smirk in the way he is spoke.

"What the hell Phil?! This is our first real date! Don't go getting suggestive when she gets here. GEEZ. 'Innocent Phil'. Pshhh." I blushed, thankful he couldn't see it.

I couldn't wait for tonight. I couldn't wait to see her...and explain everything.

Laika's POV:

As soon as I finished curling my hair I slipped on my favorite black and white checkered skinnies, and my black lace long sleeve top. I grabbed my Sherlock tennies, my Totoro backpack, put on some red lipgloss, and headed out the door.

"Good luck with that Dan is on fire guy!" April shouted from the kitchen.

"It's just Dan. And he's NOT on fire." I yelled back laughing.

****Some time later.****

I stood in front of his door. Hands shaking. Face flushed. Nearly hyperventilating. I rung the doorbell.

"Hi." Dan answered, smiling.

"Hi." I stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Oh. Uh. Um, come in." He barely managed.

"Hey Laika! How are you?!" Phil chipped cheerily from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm fine! Thank you. How are you?" I replied, still a bit overwhelmed by my surroundings. It's the strangest feeling to finally be somewhere that you've seen in videos for years.

"Great thank you! Well I'd best be off. Gonna meet some friends at the cinema." He hastily stepped out the door.

I turned back to Dan who pulled out a chair for me at his dining table.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I winked.

"Anything for a fine lady such as yourself."

I couldn't help but sigh at the way his accent made it sound so perfect. So natural.

"So...I wanted to ask you, have been meaning to ask you, a question..."

"What is it babe? Wait. Before you answer that, I have something to tell you. I don't know if you've seen it...But in my explanation video on why I wasn't at Sitc, I said it was because I was moving in with my girlfriend... I only said that because at all the recent meet ups I've gone to, girls have tried to kiss me and/or asked me to marry them...and given me rings. So I was hoping that that might deter a few. I don't have a girlfriend, and obviously haven't moved. So yea. I just didn't want you to think I was cheating on you or something. If you'd even consider yourself with me..ya know."

He looked down at his feet.

"I guess that answers my question...But you lied Daniel." I replied, standing up.

His face changed, looking confused and disappointed as he met my eyes, only inches between us.

"You do have a girlfriend."

His lips pressed against mine, soft and warm. And gentle, oh so gentle.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm backkkkk! So very sorry for the absence! I've been ever so busy with school starting up again. EEK! But I'm going to "try" and post once a week. So thank you for reading! And PLEASEEEEEEE review. 3 Cirie

Laika's POV:

It had been a month since Dan and I kissed...and not much had changed.

We hadn't really announced our relationship to anyone, so the only people who actually knew were Phil and April.

I almost felt as if Dan didn't want anyone to know, and that hurt me. Did he think that his fans wouldn't think I was good enough. Maybe he'd lose subscribers. Who knows...All I knew is that it made things a little awkward. But I loved him none the less.

***October 7th 2014***

"Dan babe, where's Phil?" I called from the boys den.

"He should be in his room...Why?" Dan replied from the kitchen, sounding a bit jealous.

"I just need to ask him something. Never mind."

As I walked into Phil's room, I smelt that all too familiar cookie dough smell. I laughed as I saw him huddled at his desk editing, a big bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough at his side.

"Phil?"

"Yea?" He replied, swiveling his chair towards me.

"Do you think Dan actually likes me?"

He paused before answering. "No. He loves you...Yes, I did just use that cheesy line." We laughed.

"Thanks Phil." I smiled.

"Anytime."

Dan's POV:

I pressed my ear against the door. What did she need to ask Phil? Why did the door have to be closed? Why couldn't I hear?

I couldn't really make out much. A few words here and there stood out. "Dan...loves...no..." WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Just as I turned from the door frustrated, Laika stepped out closing the door behind her.

"Dan babe! What are you doing? Were you eavesdropping?" She questioned me, suspicion clouding her features.

"No, I was just waiting for you to come out. I want to talk to you... In private." I replied, deciding I'd just ask her what's happening.

"Alright. Why don't we go to your room."

"Ok." I said as I walked up the hall to my door, holding it open for her.

She sat down on my bed, her black curls bouncing ever so slightly.

"What were you and Phil doing?"

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING!" She exclaimed with an amused look.

"No! Ok, yes. But I couldn't hear anything...So what were you talking about?" I asked, getting us back on track.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked seriously.

"Yes." I said, getting nervous.

"I was asking Phil if he thought you actually liked me." She looked down.

"Why would you have to ask that?" I started thinking. What could I have done to make her think I didn't like her?

"Well, we just don't ever do anything. We never go on dates outside of your apartment. And you haven't shown any interest in telling your fans...So I just thought maybe...you didn't want them to know because it wasn't going to last long."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean for any of that to hurt you! I just usually don't go out to eat anyway. I usually order in. Cause I'm lazy like that." I smiled.

"And I didn't want to tell my fans because, well, they might start hating on you... And I didn't want that to hurt you. But if you want to tell them, we can."

"I'd like that. And I have an idea. How about instead of eating out, we eat at my place for a change." Laika smiled, looking up as she said it.

"Sounds perfect." I pulled her into my arms and laid down so her head rested on my chest.

"You're perfect." She said looking up at me.

"Of course I am!" I said, making the most ugly face I could.

She giggled. "I love you Daniel."

"I love you most." I replied as I kissed her forehead.


End file.
